


Boyhole

by NotYourSugarDaddy



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourSugarDaddy/pseuds/NotYourSugarDaddy
Summary: trans!Harry Kim and Tom Paris have a horribly awkward conversation about sex.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris, trans!Harry Kim/Tom Paris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Boyhole

Tom and Harry were drunk. Tom wasn't getting Harry drunk, he promised. No, Tom was getting Harry buzzed so that Harry would get Tom drunk. "Just a couple drinks in my cabin after our shifts, we can look over the latest navigational data from Seven," quickly turned into, "There's no easy way to say this, Harry, but I think I want to have sex with you more than I want to get home." That left them where they are now, sitting on Tom's uncomfortable Starfleet couch, each looking terrified into each other's eyes. Tom broke the silence for them. "I… don't know why I said that. I mean, I'm attracted to you. Of course, I mean you're very… attractive! For a man. Well, for anyone really. But I didn't mean I want to have sex with you!"  
"So… you actually don't want to have sex with me?" Harry might've sounded like he was about to cry, but that whimper may instead have come from Tom. Neither of them were confident as to who had made the sound.  
Tom actually did want to have sex with Harry. "If you want to have sex with me, then, yes. I really want that. But if you don't want that then we should just forget I said anything. I mean, its not the end of the world to me. I don't even know if I like dick, to be honest!" Tom was feigning far more confidence than he felt, and he was hoping Harry couldn't tell.  
Harry could tell. Tom's fear shining through his playboy smile was the only reason Harry wasn't running right now. He wanted this too. But now he had to tell Tom some things that he didn't really want to. Harry realized that he hadn't said anything in too long, and Tom was starting to really panic. Oh no, Tom was opening his mouth to say something else. Come on Harry, say something, anything. "I don't have a penis!" He practically shouted. Harry kind of wished he hadn't been assigned to voyager.  
Tom hadn't known what to say when Harry had hesitated so long. Now he really had no idea.how to feel. Maybe he felt… turned on? Or maybe that was fear… either way, this was going to be interesting. "Thats fine with me. I've never uhh… yea."  
"You've never 'uhh yea'?" Harry was teasing, taking a chance to lighten the mood.  
Tom blushed deeply. "I don't want us to be awkward. Because I like you and I want us to be friends and if sex is going to ruin that-"  
"Sex itself can't ruin anything that this conversation would already have ruined."  
Tom had to admit that was a good point. And, if he'd already gone past that line, he might as well press the issue. "So… no penis, that means…?"  
"That means vagina, I guess," Harry didn't like saying these things but he was probably going to have to. He was okay with it, he didn't mind telling Tom so much as anyone else, and if they were going to fuck, he probably needed to know beforehand what to expect. "I don't really like the word, but there's not a better word that I know of so I usually just don't call it anything."  
"Boyhole," Tom was more confident in saying this than he probably should've been.  
Harry hated what he'd just heard. "Don't call it my boyhole."  
Tom was in too deep to stop now, apparently, "bussy."  
"OH god."  
"Man cave."  
"Nooo!"


End file.
